


Iron Man: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist... Legal Guardian?

by crying_at_ikea



Series: he's a little confused, but he's got the spirit [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Alice Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Pepper Potts, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Shuri, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pansexual Peter Parker, Pansexual Pietro Maximoff, Pansexual Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, TikTok, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, Yes I'm still Salty, also natasha would never she had to have a reason, also the boys are he/theys and alice is a she/they, anyway, at first, because u know, but that's later, ca:cw ruined cap for me, do i care? no, hela and loki are gremlins and i love them, i know it's been five years i don't care, idk what I was thinking, is this me projecting? yes, lesbian okoye, not team Cap friendly, pietro's alive bc i'm also salty about that, so like, the author is very very salty, the rest of team cap gets a redemption arc, this is. bonkers man, yeah they're all bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_at_ikea/pseuds/crying_at_ikea
Summary: Tony was named as the next of kin in Mary Campbell Winchester’s will. He is now the legal guardian of three teenagers—Alice and Dean, the twins, and their younger brother Sam (their father was a serial killer (that’s not important at the moment))—but he doesn’t know this. He’s a little busy recovering from having a vibranium shield slammed into his chest repeatedly. You know, as one does.
Relationships: Alice Winchester (OC)/Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Darcy Lewis/Jane Foster, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michelle “MJ” Jones/Cindy Moon, Natasha Romanov/Okoye, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Shuri/Lila Barton, The Winchesters & Tony Stark & Pepper Potts
Series: he's a little confused, but he's got the spirit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079120
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue: Tony Becomes a Father (…Sort Of?)

Tony was asleep. True. He had been for a long time. True. He was unable to hear what was going on around him. False. He heard the lawyer come into his room and talk to Pepper, heard him say something about children—children? Was he infertile because of this? No, that didn’t make sense. It’s his  _ chest _ , not his legs—oh, God. Rhodey’s legs! He had to make braces or prosthetics or—or… maybe back to the part about children first.

“…There are three children,” the lawyer said, and _ good _ , Tony and Pepper still had a chance. “I believe that Mary was his first cousin. Mary Campbell?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think Tony’s ever mentioned her,” Pepper said. Tony remembered Mary. She was two years younger than him and the funniest person he’d ever met. The last time they met… God, she was only fifteen. Which meant… she was forty-two when she died. Far too young. (He would later learn she was actually only twenty-eight when she was killed. (She never got to raise her children. Why did he—?))

“Well, her husband turned out to be John Winchester— _ the _ John Winchester. He had over one hundred confirmed kills and possibly far more than that.”

“How—how did he die?” Pepper said, voice shaking slightly.

“He had a gun under his oldest son’s chin—Dean, the kid—because he helped one of the girls get away. They were surrounded by cops, too. Dean’s older twin, Alice, shot John in the face with a shotgun she stole from the house they were in. All of the siblings had various injuries and scars from him. Dean had recently been handcuffed to a radiator while it was on. Alice and Sam, the youngest, appeared to have whip marks on their back and they all had what appear to be scars from a knife.”

“Oh, my God,” Pepper said. Tony heard her drop into the chair next to his bed. “And Tony is listed as the next of kin?”

“He is,” the lawyer confirmed. “I understand that this is a bad time. I can have them sent to a foster home, if you’d like.”

“No,” Pepper said, echoing Tony’s thoughts. “They’ll stay here.”

“Very well,” the lawyer said. “When he is able, have him sign these papers. You can, too, if you want to. They are guardianship papers. You can be the secondary guardian. Dr. Stark would probably want to be the primary.”

“He will,” Pepper said. “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter One: Tony Wakes Up to Find Three Teenagers in His Room. He Is Not Amused.

Alice didn’t know what to expect of the Avengers Compound, but this… was not it. Everything was sterile and white. It looked like no one had ever even been inside, even though there were PAs and interns everywhere.

“The private rooms are over here,” the man who drove them there (Happy Hogan, head of security for SI) said, gesturing to a wide set of opaque glass doors. There was, in fact, a sign that read “PRIVATE ROOMS → AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.” above the doors. “Scan your key cards and don’t let anyone else in. They’re for you and you _only_.” Sam smiled shakily and nodded. “You can go in now. Since you’re Dr. Stark’s charges, you can ask FRIDAY for directions and anything else you may need.” Happy turned and left. Alice blinked once and held her card over the scanner. A female voice with an Irish accent said, “Authorized. Alice Elizabeth Winchester.”

“Oooookay, then,” Dean said, scanning his card.

“Authorized. Dean Edward Winchester.”

“This is awesome,” Sam whispered, following his older siblings.

“Authorized. Samuel Eric Winchester.”

“Uh… Miss FRIDAY?” Alice asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Miss Winchester?” the AI responded.

“Will you have to call us by our full names every time we swipe our cards?”

“No. Do you all have nicknames you would like to be called?” FRIDAY asked, sounding very curious. “I am not completely familiar with human tendencies toward nicknames quite yet.”

“Can you call me Sam?” the youngest sibling piped up, no longer smiling. He was practically bouncing, though.

“Of course, Sam,” FRIDAY said, amusement coloring her tone.

“Just Alice and Dean, thanks,” Dean said, nudging his twin sister forward. “Where are our rooms?” Bright blue arrows appeared on the walls, pointing toward two rooms at the end of a hallway. The hall opened up into a living room and kitchen, thankfully with far more color than the public part of the Compound. There was a huge painting on the wall, depicting a landscape with a wide river and snow-capped mountains.

“Pretty,” Alice remarked. “Miss FRIDAY, can we see Dr. Stark?”

“I’m sure he’ll want you to call him Tony,” the AI said dryly, “and please follow the arrows. He is nearly awake, I believe.” Alice and Dean exchanged a look. She twined her fingers with Dean’s and nodded once, snagging Sam by the back of his jacket and dragging them in the direction of Tony’s room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“Uh, hi, Tony,” Alice started. “I’m Alice and these are my brothers, Dean and Sam. We’re your kids now, sort of. I think we’re cousins? That’s what the guy said, anyway. I’m surprised Dad—John—didn’t know Mom was related to you…” She trailed off.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Sam said. “Your house is pretty cool.” Suddenly, the heart monitor started to beep rapidly and Tony took a large, shuddering gasp of air. “Is he—”

“Oh, my God, he’s waking up,” Alice said as an Asian woman in light blue scrubs and a white coat rushed in. “Uh, Dr.—?”

“Dr. Helen Cho,” the woman said. “When did he wake up?”

“Like ten seconds ago,” Dean responded, moving out of Dr. Cho’s way. The woman pulled her dark hair into a ponytail and carefully removed Tony’s breathing tube.

“Tony, can you hear me?”

“…’Elen?” he croaked. “Water?” Alice rushed from the room into Dr. Cho’s office where there was a water stand and small plastic cups. She filled one up and brought it back, handing it to Dr. Cho. Tony took a long sip and squinted into the bright light. “Why are there” —he started to cough loudly— “Why are there children here?”

“Tony!” Pepper cried, opening the door. “Oh, thank God.”

“Who are the kids?” he asked again. “Wait, Mary’s kids?”

“That’s us,” Alice said. “Hi?”

“Hey there,” Tony said, struggling to sit up. “I know Mary isn’t alive anymore. She died, recently, didn’t she?” The twins exchanged another Look™ and Sam winced.

“She died when we were four,” Dean says. “She was only twenty-eight. Our—um, John lit the house on fire. I don’t think anyone but him was supposed to get out alive.”

“But here you are,” Tony said faintly.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, “here we are.”


End file.
